my_miisfandomcom-20200214-history
Tommy
Tommy '''is a CPU Mii from Wii Sports Resort and Wii Party. He is ranked #3 out of the Wii Sports Resort CPUs, by overall skill level, with Nelly and Abe being the only CPUs better than him. His Total Skill Level is 3490. Wii Sports Resort In Basketball, Tommy is the Champion and his team consists of Eva and Tyrone. He has a skill level of 1496-1500. His team is extremely tough and it often takes players many tries to beat him. Beating his team earns a player the Hoop Hero badge. You automatically face him at night. He can only be played against in the daytime after he is beaten in the sport. In Swordplay, he is one of the first Pros at level 1031+. In Table Tennis, he is close to Pro status at 926+. He is bad at Cycling though, coming 80th out of 98. Overall, Tommy is one of the best Miis. New Wii Sports Resort In New Wii Sports Resort, his levels in Swordplay, Basketball, and Table Tennis are the same from original Wii Sports Resort. However, in Basketball, he appears on Dave Ramsey's team as a teammate. He is still the Champion of Basketball, and his team still is Eva and Tyrone. Wah Sports Resort His levels in Swordplay, Basketball, and Table Tennis are the same from original Wii Sports Resort, but in Wah Sports Resort, he is the vice champion of Basketball, and his teammates are Waluigi and Eva. Wii Party In Wii Party, Tommy is a Beginner Mii. Trivia * His Japanese name is ''トミー (トーマス、トム等ともいう)''. * '''Tommy is the only CPU Mii who debuted in Wii Sports Resort and is a Champion Mii. * Tommy is one of the Miis that wear Black Armor in level 20 of Swordplay Showdown, along with the Boss Matt. He is very defensive and strikes often. * He appears in every armor in Swordplay Showdown. * Apart from Cycling, his skill level is always above 900. * Tommy is a Beginner Mii even though he is a champion. He shares this with Pit, Enrique, and Sarah. * Tommy appears in 13 Swordplay Showdown Stages. He appears in stages 4, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 13, 14, 15, 17, 18, 19, and 20. * Tommy is the only Champion coming from the Wii Sports Resort cast, however, his Co-Champions Tyrone and Eva both come from the original Wii Sports cast. * He and Miguel play on the fewest basketball teams of any Mii, as he plays only his team and Eva's team, and Miguel plays on only his team and Anna's team. ** However, in New Wii Sports Resort, Tommy plays on three teams: Eva's, his own, and Dave Ramsey's. However, Dave Ramsey does not play on Tommy's team. * In Basketball in Wah Sports Resort, even though his team (Himself, Eva, and Waluigi) has the same members as Waluigi's team (Himself, Tommy, and Eva), Tommy's '''team is not the champion team. * Judged by Basketball Skill alone, '''Tommy is the best Mii to wear Black Armor, 2nd and 3rd being his Teammates, Eva and Tyrone. * In Table Tennis, Tommy is right-handed. Category:Miis Category:CPU Miis Category:Male Miis Category:Male CPU Miis Category:Pink Outfit Miis Category:Canon Miis